


Frantic Moments of Kamikaze Love.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: 30 days of Corsaac [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Cora & Isaac are Mates, F/M, Healer Stiles, Hurt Cora, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac-centric, M/M, Protective Cora, Protective Derek, Protective Isaac, Werewolf Hunters, Wolfsbane Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When captured by hunters Cora gets hit with wolfsbane while trying to protect Isaac, but it brings about an understanding of just how much they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frantic Moments of Kamikaze Love.

**Title:** Frantic Moments of Kamikaze Love.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Cora/Isaac  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** When captured by hunters Cora gets hit with wolfsbane while trying to protect Isaac, but it brings about an understanding of just how much they mean to each other.  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the Satan that is Jeff Davis, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Poets of the Fall. This was written for my own 30 days of Corsaac, because why there isn't any more I'll never know :)  
**Author Notes:** Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

“Cora, what part of I’m a wolf too do you not seem to remember or understand?” Isaac sighed, hefting the younger Hale’s arm over his shoulder for balance as they walked out the old shack on the very edge of their boundary.

The two had been caught by passing hunters while on a grocery run for the pack and had been held by them. They’d been tied up and tortured for information about their Alpha which, no matter how many hunters caught and hurt them for that reason, would never help them. Especially considering their Alpha was Cora’s elder brother that she was really protective over. But as always the hunters had made a mistake of untying Cora to take her out into the woods to the bathroom, a mistake that had been easy to jump on.  
Of course they’d been so focused on escaping they’d forgotten about their supply of Wolfsbane bullets they’d been taunted with when they were first caught. Several of those bullets had been fired into Cora as she covered Isaac while he broke his bonds which caused him no end of pain to watch. 

Thankfully Isaac had managed to kill them either before they could reload or before Cora was filled with lethal amounts of Wolfsbane and grabbed a few bullets for the cure. Their phones were smashed to kingdom come so were no help for a rescue party, which was frustrating as hell, but thankfully Stiles had always made sure they knew the basics in case something like this happened. 

Cora had tried to maintain she was fine in true Hale style as they made their way through the shack, but it was hard to maintain when she was spitting up black sludge every few steps and had collapsed once they reached the doorway of the exit.

“Isaac not now…” Cora whined in obvious pain, as Isaac rested his free arm around the small of her back for support as they started their way in the direction of the preserve; another trick Stiles had made sure to in still in them just in case.

“Come on Cor! You know I hate seeing you in pain like this! You can’t seriously expect me to be happy at the sight of my mate filled with bullet holes and spewing up black gunk.” Isaac sighed, tightening his grip on her back when she looked like she was about to stumble over a tree root.

“Yes, I’m getting that loud and clear! Can you at least wait until we’re at the loft before giving me a Derekesque talking to.” Coughed Cora, spitting up a large wad of black sludge on to a patch of moss they passed.

“Fine, but only if you let me pick you up. I know you hate being treated like a damsel in distress Cor but the sooner we get back the sooner we can treat you.” Isaac said, as Cora winced and leaned against him, her expression going ashen at the amount of toxin in her system.

“I don’t think we’ll be getting to the loft soon if you don’t…” She agreed, as they stopped long enough for Isaac to sweep his other arm under her knees and hold her close to him as he sped up the pace through the preserve.

He felt her head resting against his chest and looked down to see her eyes fluttering closed causing him to swallow as he sped up his pace as much as possible.

By the time they reached Derek’s building Cora was unconscious, despite his efforts to keep her awake, with her face buried into his dirt and blood covered shirt. His arms were aching at holding Cora so long especially with the few injuries he'd sustained but he still made it up the steps, his determination to treat his sick mate spurring him on.

The door opened once he reached the right floor and the sight of a worried Derek seemed to ease his panic as he quickly pushed his way past his Alpha to put Cora’s unconscious body on the couch, black leaking from the corner of her lips. The rest of the pack expressed their concern asking where they’d been and what had happened but all their words didn’t really compute as his concern was more fixated on Cora. 

He felt Stiles beside him in an instant as he asked in a soothing voice what had happened.

“We were caught by hunters, they started shooting at us when we tried to make our escape and Cora…..she was protecting me as I got out the bindings.” Isaac whispered, kneeling at Cora’s side as he felt Stiles brushing a reassuring hand up and down his back.

“Did you remember to grab some bullets?” Stiles asked softly, pulling a lighter out his hoodie pocket as though he’d filled in the bits that Isaac had forgotten to tell him.

“Yeah…” Isaac whispered, pulling the handful of bullets from his jeans pocket and putting them on the coffee table.

“Isaac she’s going to be fine. Can you just remove her shirt while I burn the wolfs bane…” Stiles reassured him causing Isaac to swallow and nod.

He heard Stiles murmuring to Derek behind him and bit his lip as he pushed himself forward on to his knees, pressing a kissing to Cora’s temple as he eased her arms out the T-shirt and slowly guided it over her head. The sight that met his eyes almost made his wolf want to howl, the black tinged entry wounds that marred her beautiful tanned skin that seemed to be bleeding black. They covered from her chest inches above her heart to her stomach, sides and arms. 

He bit his lip harder so he could feel the pain, giving him something to retain his control. His wolf seemed to be pacing with concern and whining in his chest, willing to do anything and everything to make his mate better. 

“Isaac you want to put the ash in the wounds yourself?” Stiles asked as though he knew touching Cora without his say so would push him over the edge with his strained control. 

Isaac took a deep breath to ease his wolf and nodded, turning at the waist to scoop up some of the burned ash in his hand before turning to Cora, pressing a kiss to her lips softly before pushing the ash into the wound over her chest. Slowly but surely with Stiles’ help all the wounds had the burned ash treatment, leaving Isaac sat beside her waiting for her to come around.

He didn’t leave her side even as Erica tried to get him to eat something and Kira persuade him she’d keep an eye on Cora if he’d go have a shower. He just couldn’t until he saw her beautiful green eyes open, until he heard her say his name and knew she was on the mend. He stayed there even as his legs ached, as his body grew fatigued from the ordeal and he clutched her hand for the feel of her slow groggy pulse against his fingers.

She finally came around after the rest of the pack had gone to bed or gone home aside from Derek who’d been pacing back and forth as much as Isaac’s own wolf even as Stiles tried to coax the Alpha to bed.

“Isaac?” She murmured hoarsely, her eyes opening and looking for his on autopilot.

“I’m right here Cor…” he whispered, squeezing her hand as he brushed his fingers against the back.

“How are you feeling Cora?” Derek asked softly, leaning over the top of the couch as Cora’s gaze met his.

“A little tried…and groggy…other than that I’m fine.” Cora said softly, reaching out her other hand to her brother who smiled at her.

“You shouldn’t have jumped in front of me like that Cora…” Isaac said softly, as Cora turned back to look at him.

“And let you get pumped full of wolfs bane instead of me?” she asked causing Isaac to sigh.

“I told you despite what you continue to forget I am a wolf too, your brother made sure of that. I would have healed perfectly fine myself.”

“….but I’m a born wolf, you shouldn’t have to.”

“That doesn’t mean anything or make it right Cora.” Derek sighed.

“Says the guy who’d probably argue the exact same thing to Stiles if he got hurt protecting him.” Cora argued weakly as Isaac looked between the siblings, having a feeling this was an old argument between them.

“Ok point taken, but still for my piece of mind and Isaac’s think before you act next time.” Derek said, flashing his eyes at her.

“I couldn’t stand the sight of you getting hurt like that.” Isaac agreed as he looked at Derek who nodded like he seemed to understand. Isaac would probably do better reasoning with her as her mate than he would as her Alpha and brother.

“I’ll see you both in the morning.” Derek said softly, leaning down to kiss Cora on the forehead before taking the stairs to his and Stiles’ room. 

The young couple waited for the sound of the click as Derek’s door closed behind him before Cora cast him a small tried look.

“You know I care about you Isaac which is why I did it. I wouldn’t have been able to handle seeing you hurting.” Cora said softly as Isaac pushed himself up from the floor to sit beside her on the couch.

“And I feel the exact same way. Those moments where you were unconscious were the worst of my life. I felt like my heart was breaking….like I’d lost you.” Isaac whimpered, causing Cora to hush him and brush a palm against his cheek.

“You haven’t lost me Isaac. I’m right here and I always will be no matter what.” She soothed.

Isaac rolled his lips and nodded as he felt a tear roll down his cheek as the toll of the day finally sunk in.

“Its OK Is.” Cora assured him, brushing her hand up behind his neck and guiding his head down to hers. 

Isaac swallowed as he pressed a deep imploring kiss to her lips that had her resting her forehead against his and her fingers clawing at the back of his neck to keep him close. 

“I promise I won’t do that again though.” Cora breathed against his lips.

“That’s all I ask.” Isaac whispered softly, as he brushed her hair back from her face.

“I’m feeling kinda tired, can I make it up to you more in the morning?” Cora asked, rolling on to her side and gesturing for him to lay beside her.

Isaac merely nodded, feeling too exhausted to carry her up to their room as he laid beside her, their faces inches apart and Cora’s arm over his waist to keep him close as their eyes drifted to sleep. The couple feeling content in the other’s presence despite the horrors they continued to witness.

Fin.


End file.
